Finding out the Truth
by Welling'sGirl
Summary: Set after Facade season 4. Clark and Lois' relationship begins to change
1. Chapter 1

Finding Out the Truth.

**Setting** – Set after Façade (Clark and Lois' relationship/friendship begins to alter)

**Disclaimer **– I don't own any of the Smallville Characters, mush to my disappointment.

**Rating** – PG 13 (for now)

**Chapter 1:**

Early evening at the Kent Farm. Chloe had dropped off Lois earlier eon but Clark is just getting home after staying on at the pep-rally (Clark is still in his wet clothes from earlier on).

Clark gets out of his truck and heads to the barn.

Clark _(to himself)_ – I can't believe Lois, what did she think she was doing. I'm soaked. Although she's got an amazing smile. I can't believe I just thought that, I need to snap out of it.

Jonathan Kent enters the barn and sees Clark in his wet clothes.

Jonathan – What happened son?

Clark – Nothing

Jonathan – Ok let me put it this way, what's the matter? And before you say anything I know there's something wrong because I know that look.

Clark – Its Lois!

Jonathan – No surprise there then. When are you two ever going to get on?

Clark – Never probably. She drives me insane, I never get a moments peace and look what she did (points to the wet clothes)

Jonathan – Lois did that?

Clark – Yeah she hit the target on the dunk tank at the pep rally, her of all people.

Jonathan – Come on Clark its only abit of fun.

Clark – Yeah I know, but its just……

Jonathan – I know son (looks at Clark sympathetically). Come on dinners nearly ready.

Clark – Ok, ill go and have a shower before dinner then.

Jonathan – God, lets go in starving

_Clark and Jonathan walk towards the house._

At the same time father and son are talking out in the barn, Martha and Lois are also talking in the kitchen.

Lois – Mrs Kent, thanks for letting me stay here.

Martha – its really no problem Lois, we love having you here.

Lois – Well thanks (thinking)

Martha – Something on your mind?

Lois – umm…. Not really.

Martha – Come on Lois, iv spent 17 years around Clark and that cousin of your, I know that look, I know something's wrong.

Lois- In confidence?

Martha – Of course.

Lois – Its Clark

(Martha nods) its just he's so annoying, you know what we are like, we just rub each other up the wrong way.

Martha – That's normal for you two. So what's the matter?

Lois- I know, its just lately things have been getting so confusing. I think…..

Martha - … your feelings might be changing.

Lois – Maybe (thinking of Clark in the wet t-shirt from earlier), yea I think they are.

Martha – Well in my experience the best thing to do is to tell the other person how you feel.

Lois – I couldn't… we both know he doesn't feel the same.

Martha – You might be surprised Lois.

Lois – Why has he said something?

Martha – No, its just I know my son. Take a chance, what have you got to lose?

Lois – yeah maybe you right. Thanks Mrs Kent (goes to hug Martha)

Martha – Anytime Lois, I'm here whenever you need to talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jonathan and Clark enter the kitchen just as Martha and Lois finish talking.

Martha – Perfect timing as usual you two.

Jonathan – Don't we always _(smiles at Martha)_

Martha – Clark, what happened? _(see her son in a wet t-shirt)_

_(Clark looks at Lois)_

Oh the pep rally.

Lois- Yeah Smallville had a little accident with the dunk tank.

Clark – I did not, you did it on purpose.

Lois – Did not _(trying not to stare at Clark – thinking: why does he have to make this even harder for me, standing there like that in that t-shirt, looking so hot)._

Clark – Well I'm going to go and have a shower and will be down for dinner.

Martha – Ok love _(Clark turns and goes upstairs)_

Lois – umm, if you don't mind Mrs Kent, I think ill just go and get some fresh air before dinner.

Martha – Of course, you go on.

Lois- Thanks _(and heads outside)_

Jonathan – What's going on between those two?

Martha – Nothing…..yet!

Jonathan – I've just had Clark telling me how much Lois annoys him, but I have a feeling he's not telling me the whole truth.

Martha- No I don't think so either.

Jonathan – and Lois?

Martha – Getting her head around things as well.

Jonathan – All that sparing makes sense now (Martha nods in agreement). Well its going to be an interesting few days, I'm kinda glad we aren't going to be here.

Martha – Me too.

_They finish talking just as Clark comes downstairs and Lois comes in from outside_


	3. Chapter 3

NB: - Sorry this one's a short chapter

Chapter 3 – AFTER DINNER

Jonathan – Oh you two don't forget Martha and I are going away tomorrow for the weekend.

Clark – Yeah I remember dad.

Lois – So looks like its you and me Smallville all weekend.

Clark – _(sarcastically)_ Really looking forward to it … I don't think.

Martha – Clark!

Clark – Sorry mom

Jonathan – Maybe you should invite Chloe around this weekend, just so you don't drive each other mad.

Lois- That's a good idea, if you don't mind.

Martha – Of course not.

Clark – Actually Pete's back this weekend as well, so it would be good for us all to catch up.

Lois – Ahh the famous Pete, cant wait to meet him.

Martha – Well there you are then.

Clark – Mom, Dad leave that, we can do it.

Jonathan – Actually that's a good idea, we've got to leave early in the morning, so an early night would be nice.

Clark – Go on then, see you in the morning, goodnight.

Lois- Night.

Martha/Jonathan – Goodnight you two.

Clark – Go on ill do that, why don't you phone Chloe and then ill phone Pete.

Lois- Wow, Smallville's offering to do the washing up, I must be hearing things!

Clark – Nope go on, it's the only time your going to get me to offer to do it.

Lois – Ok im going.

Clark stares after Lois, as she goes into the living room.

Clark _(thinking) _– Why Kent? You cant be falling for Lois Lane. She's rude, she's bossy and you cant stand her…but I know there's another side to her and she's so beautiful. Ok I can't believe I just thought that, I need to snap out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Phone Calls.

_Lois on the phone to Chloe._

Lois – Hey Clo, its me

Chloe – Lois, what's wrong?

Lois – Nothing. What are you doing this weekend, well tomorrow really?

Chloe – Nothing, juts meeting up with Pete as he's back. Why?

Lois – Well the Kents are away this weekend and they said it was ok if me and Clark had you and Pete over.

Chloe – They think you two need chaperoning!

Lois – Very funny Cuz.

Chloe – Oh come on Lo, you and Clark can't be around each other for more than five seconds without either flirting or fighting.

Lois – Me and farm boy do not flirt.

Chloe – Whatever you say Lois. Yeah ill be there, someone's got to keep and eye on you two. Shall I phone Pete?

Lois – Na its ok, Clark said he'd do it.

Chloe – Ok then, ill see you tomorrow.

Lois- Bye.

_Lois goes back into the kitchen_

Lois- Ok that's Chloe sorted out, now your turn.

Clark – Ok then.

_Clark on the phone to Pete._

Clark – Hey Pete

Pete – Clark, how are you?

Clark – Not too bad considering.

Pete – Lois staying with you again then?

Clark – Yeah, how did you guess?

Pete – Because its the same every time she stays.

Clark – Ok whatever. Anyway I know your back this weekend and my parents are out of two and Chloe is coming round tomorrow night, so I was wondering if you wanted to come too?

Pete – Yeah sure, sounds like fun. I can meet Lois.

Clark – Pete!

Pete – I didn't say anything.

Clark – Yeah but I know what you where thinking.

Pete – Well there always seems a lot of flirting going on between you two.

Clark – I do not flirt with Lois!

Pete – Ok Clark, whatever you say. I will see you tomorrow about 3 and Clark….

Clark – Yeah?

Pete - Play nicely until I get there.

Clark – Ha-ha, see you tomorrow.

Pete –Bye.

Clark – Ok that's all sorted then, Pete will be here about 3 tomorrow.

Lois – Well at least its something to look forward to.

Clark – What's the matter Lois, scared of having to spend too much time with me? _(although I wouldn't mind)_

Lois – You wish Smallville _(to herself – actually yeah)._ Well im going for a shower.

Clark – Ok.

Lois – Try not to get too bored without me.

Clark – Oh I think I can manage!

_(Lois turns and goes upstair_s)

_Clark puts the television on but hears the shower running and his mind switches to Lois:_ What am I thinking, I can't sit here, waiting for Lois to come down, I need to keep busy. _(Clark goes out to the barn)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lois comes down from upstairs in here pink pyjama's and bunny slippers (that we all know and love) and sees the living room empty.

Lois – Where on earth has he gone now? _(heads out to the barn)_ Clark are you up there?

Clark _(to himself:_ _ah I can't even get away from here up here) _Of cause I am, where else would I be?

Lois – Don't temp me Kent!

Clark – I wouldn't dare.

Lois – I tell you what, why don't we watch a film or something. That way we won't be tempted to kill each other.

_(Clark looks unsure)_

Oh come on, at least that way we don't have to talk to each other _(to herself: why am I saying that, all I want to do is to tell him now I feel)_

Clark – Ok _(why is she being so nice? maybe… na there's no way, is there?)_

_They both head into the house, thinking to themselves._

Lois – So what are we going to watch?

Clark – Don't mind just not Pirates of the Caribbean again please

Lois – Oh why not?

Clark – Because ever since you've been here, I've seen that film more times that I care too. You and Chloe and your Johnny Depp/Orlando Bloom film marathons.

Lois – Fine, you choose

Clark – How about Urban Legends then?

Lois – _(oh no I hate horror films, but then again Clark doesn't know that)_ Yeah sure why not, you sort the DVD out and ill get the popcorn _(heading to the kitchen)_

Lois – Right I'm all ready now _(sitting on the other side of the room to Clark_)

Clark – Lois, how am I meant to reach the popcorn if you're on the other side of the room?

Lois – Well move then!

Clark – Why me? This sofa is bigger.

Lois – Fine I'll move but don't get too comfy, will you?

Clark – No chance there.

Lois – Good, now put the film on.

_As they sit and watch the film, they both begin to get abit more comfortable around each other and Lois is wrapped up in a quilt and puts her feet upon on Clark, but neither of them say anything. After a while, it gets to a scary part and Lois jumps and hides her head in Clark's shoulder. Both of them sit there uncomfortably until_

Lois – Sorry, I forgot about that bit.

Clark – Lois Lane the scary cat, who would have thought it! _(smiles)_

Lois – Watch it or else?

Clark – Or else what?

_(Another jumpy bit appears on the screen)_

Lois – Ahh

Clark – laughs.

Lois – Ok that's enough of that film.

Clark – But I was watching that.

Lois – I don't care, I'm not going to sleep now and its all you fault.

Clark – Well you said that it was ok

Lois – I know but….

Clark – But what?

Lois – Never mind, I'm going to bed.

Clark – Fine

Lois – Fine _(Lois turns and goes up to her room)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – still don't own any of the characters or certain parts of the story which have already been seen in Smallville itself (you will know what I mean when you read on). **

Chapter 6 – The following day

_Martha and Jonathan are in the kitchen and Clark is outside doing his chores._

J – Are you sure they are going to be ok this weekend?

M – They'll be fine, it will do them some good to be by themselves. They just need to talk to each other without shouting, but the word 'stubborn' comes to mind!

J – Suppose your right, plus Chloe and Pete will be here as well.

M – They'll be fine _(Jonathan goes outside)_

_Lois comes down the stairs looking tired._

Lois- Morning Mrs Kent

M – Morning, sleep well?

L – yes thanks (to herself – ok so who am I trying to kind, of course I didn't and its all Clark's fault).

M – Glad to hear it. Do you want some breakfast?

L – Sure, but if its ok with you, I think ill have a shower first.

M – Of course its ok _(Lois does upstairs)_

_Martha goes outside to help Jonathan and a few minutes later Clark comes in from doing his chores. _

_Clark heads upstairs thinking to himself – I cant believe Lois kept me awake last night, I cant get her out of my head. This weekend is going to be the worst weekend ever. Us two in the same house on our own!_

_Clark heads towards the bathroom, taking his shirt off as he goes. He opens the door, but suddenly stops when he sees Lois – she's only wearing a towel._

Lois – WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SMALLVILLE? _(she also realises that Clark is shirtless and finds herself staring at him)_

Clark – Well I was going to have a shower.

Lois – _(snapping herself out of the trace she's in)_ Well you cant because im in here!

Clark – I can see that. Im going.

Lois – Good

Lois is in the bathroom by the door – 'Why did I say that?'

Clark is on the other side of the bathroom door – 'Now that's going to make things a whole lot worse'.

_Lois finishes dressing and heads downstairs to find Clark staring into thin air._

Lois – What's wrong with you? Don't you ever knock?

Clark _(snapping out of it) _– It's my house and your normally still asleep.

Lois- Well I would be if that stupid film of yours hadn't kept me awake all night.

Clark – So its my fault?

Lois- Got it in one Farm Boy. Anyway you walked in on me!

Clark – How was I suppose to know you were in there?

Lois – Knock first

_Martha and Jonathan come in after hearing the shouting from outside._

Jonathan – What's going on? We could hear you two from outside.

Lois – Your son walked in on me in the shower.

Martha _(looking from Lois to Clark)_ – Oh!

Clark – Oh come on, she's never up this early.

Jonathan – Please tell me you were both clothed?

Clark – I was sort off.

Lois – I was in a towel.

Martha – Oh right. Well I think you two just need to clam down and talk, without shouting please.

Lois/Clark – No way.

Lois – I'm going to meet Chloe

Clark – And im going to have a shower!

Jonathan – something's never change

Martha has that look on her face as if something is going on.

Martha what's going on?

Martha – Nothing.

Jonathan _(not quite believing his wife)_ – Ok, lets go and pack before round six thousand starts.

_Martha and Jonathan head upstairs._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – At the Talon _(Lana never came back from France, but Lex reopened it and let Martha run it)_

_Chloe sees Lois in a corner, nursing a strong cup of coffee._

Chloe – Hey Lo _(Lois doesn't answer)._ Earth to Lois?

Lois - Chloe, Sorry.

Chloe – What's wrong?

Lois - Nothing

Chloe – And from that you mean Clark? _(Lois looks at her)_ Well I'm right aren't i?

Lois – Fine, your right.

Chloe – What's he done now _(tries not to laugh, she's been here too many times with these two)._

Lois – He walked in on me in the shower.

Chloe – Oh

Lois – Yeah it was Oh alright.

Chloe – Was he….

Lois – Only jeans.

Chloe _(laughing_) – So you both had good views then?

Lois – Its not funny. I mean come on knock first.

Chloe – Come on Lo, your falling for him aren't you?

Lois – Me fall for Smallville – No way!

Chloe – Whatever you say, but sounds to me like you are defiantly going to need me and Pete around this weekend.

Lois – I'll just be glad to the female company.

Chloe – Come on then, lets get back to the madhouse.

_Meanwhile, back at the Kents, there's a knock at the door_

Pete – Well something's never change.

Clark – Pete

Pete – Hey Clark

Clark – How was the journey?

Pete – Yeah good thanks, glad to be back. It feels weird without you and Chloe being there all the time.

Clark – Its weird for me and Chloe too.

Pete _(doesn't mind the small talk, jumps straight in_) – But I bet having a certain female around distracts you?

Clark – Pete you have no idea how I can't stand to be around her.

Pete – Come on Clark, I get your emails. You're falling for Lois.

Clark – Im not, we are too different. You've never met her, you don't know what its she's like. Plus things have got even more complicated over the last few days.

Pete – Like how? _(Clark looks at Pete) _Come on Clark, I know something's happened by the look on your face.

Clark – Well we were watching a film last night and we both got abit more comfortable than usual while watching it.

Pete – Oh! But that's not all is it?

Clark – No, there was an incident this morning in the bathroom.

Pete – Ah a view any self respecting male would like.

Clark – Pete!

Pete –Well I'm right aren't I?

_(Clark thinking -Maybe, Im not sure)_

Well don't tell me then, but you two sound as if you need to talk.

Clark – Talk! Me and Lois, im sure that will happen anytime soon.

Pete – Well at least me and Chloe are here to keep an eye on you two.

Clark – Yeah thank goodness.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 –

_Chloe and Lois arrive back at the Kents. Inside Clark, Pete, Martha and Jonathan are talking._

Chloe _(as she walks through the door)_ – Pete!

Pete – Hey Chlo _(gives her a hug)._ How are you?

Chloe – I'm good thanks. How are you? Glad to be back?

Pete – Yeah its nice to be back. _(Turns to Lois)_ You must be Lois, Chloe's cousin.

Lois – Yeah and Smallville's lodger _(Clark roll's his eyes)._

Clark _(under his breath)_ unfortunately

Pete – Well nice to meet you

Jonathan – Well now everyones here, we'd better be going.

Martha – Suppose your right. Now behave yourselves wont you?

Clark – Yes mom.

Jonathan – Right, ill go and load the car.

Clark/Pete – We'll give you a hand,

Lois – I'll be back in a sec.

Martha – Chloe?

Chloe – Yes Mrs Kent

Martha – Could you just keep and eye on Clark and Lois for me please this weekend. Its just after the last few days ….

Chloe – Don't worry Mrs Kent, Pete and I will keep and eye on them, being stubborn is a Sullivan/Lane family trait.

Martha – And a Kent one too.

_Lois comes downstairs as Jonathan comes inside._

Jonathan – Well Mrs Kent, its time to go.

**Outside – **

Jonathan – Clark, we'll leave you the truck and if you could wash the tractor as well please.

Clark – All under control dad and thanks.

Martha – Well have a good weekend you four.

Pete – Im sure we will _(looks at Clark)_ you have a good weekend too.

Martha – Thanks Pete

Jonathan – Oh Clark, Lois …

Clark/Lois – Yeah

Jonathan – Try to be nice to each other _(Clark looks at Lois, as Lois looks at Clark)_

Clark – We'll try dad

Lois – Sure thing Mr Kent.

Clark/Chloe/Pete and Lois – Bye _(and with that Martha and Jonathan leave)_

The four of them go to walk inside.

Pete to Chloe – Let the games begin _(looking at Clark and Lois)_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hope this chapter makes up for the last few being so short**

Chapter 9

Pete – OK so what's the plan then?

Lois – Don't know, Chlo?

Chloe – I don't know either.

Clark – Well while you sort out what we are going, I'll go and do the afternoon chores.

Pete – I'll give you a hand, get it done quicker.

Chloe – Ok, well why don't me and Lois go and get some bits and we'll come and give you a hand when we get back.

Clark – Ok then. _(Clark and Pete go outside)_

Lois – Chlo, what do we need to go and get?

Chloe – Popcorn, snacks, games.

Lois – Oh ok _(and with that the girls head to the shops)_

_Outside Clark and Pete are bailing hay._

Pete – So Lois seems nice.

Clark – Pete don't go there!

Pete – I only said she seems nice

Clark – Try living with her

Pete – No thanks, I'll leave that to you.

Clark – Oh thanks Pete

Pete – Get back to work Kent!

Clark – Yes Sir!

_Chloe and Lois arrive back home and put the stuff in the kitchen,_

Chloe – Come on lets go and help the guys.

Lois – If we must

_They walk outside and go round the corner, to find Clark and Pete getting ready to wash the tractor. Both guys have taken their shirts off because of the heat._

Chloe – Wow there's a nice view!

_(Lois tries not to stare at Clark)_

Pete – Well thanks Chloe!

Chloe – No problem, best friends.

_(Clark tries not to look at Lois)_

Clark – You two here to help?

Lois- What does it look like?

Clark – Well lets get started then

Lois – Fine

Pete – Come on Chloe

Clark – So what did you two get for later?

Chloe – Films _(Lois shoots her a look),_ Popcorn, snacks, games.

Clark – sounds like we're in for a fun night then

Pete – You know Chloe.

Lois – Unfortunately

Chloe – Oh come on Lois, it will be fun.

Lois – Ok im putting my life in your hands.

Pete – Now that's dangerous

Chloe – No more dangerous than growing up with you and Clark!

Clark and Pete laugh.

_Pete picks up the hose and aims at Chloe. In turn Chloe aims at Lois._

_Clark laughs_

Chloe – On no you don't Clark, your not getting away with staying dry.

_But before Chloe or Pete can get Clark, Lois goes up behind him and tips a bucket of water over him._

Clark – LOIS!

Lois – What?

Clark – Oh nothing, just this _(picks up another hose and soaks her)_

Lois – This is war Farm Boy

Pete – Girls verses Guys?

Chloe – Why not.

_All four teenagers pick up buckets, hoses, etc and start to attack each other with them._

_Chloe goes after Pete._

Lois – Kent your mine!

Clark - No chance Lois

Lois – You wanna bet?

Clark – Come and get me then.

Lois – Fine, I never back away from a challenge

_With that Lois goes after Clark with a bucket. But Clark manages to out manover Lois and picks her up and carries her to the nearest water tank._

Lois – Smallville, if you don't put me down I'll…..

Clark – You'll what?

Lois keeps hitting Clark on the back

Pete – Ready, Aim, Fire!

_Clark turns around and him and Lois come face first with Chloe and Pete with hosepipes._

Lois – Don't you even think about it

Chloe – Too late

_Pete and Chloe blast Clark and Lois with the hoses and the power of the water knocks them to the ground. As they fall, Clark ends up on top of Lois. They both stay there, neither of them wanting to move._

_After a while :_

Lois – Will you move so I can get up!

Clark – No Problem

Lois – Chloe you're dead!

Pete – I think we'd better run!

Clark – Oh I would if I were you.

_Clark and Lois follow Chloe and Pete, although Chloe and Pete head towards the house as they know Clark wont take the water fight inside. A truce is called and they all go and get changed._

_The girls are upstairs in Clark's bedroom, where Lois is staying._

Lois – I cant believe you did that.

Chloe – I didn't do anything.

Lois – Oh im sure.

Chloe – Come on, Lets get changed,

Lois – Yeah ok _(to herself – why am I so bothered about that, it's not as if we both feel the same)_

_Downstairs_

Pete – So?

Clark – So What?

Pete – You two were getting rather comfy outside.

Clark – No we weren't

Pete – Come off it Clark, neither of you wanted to move _(Clark to himself – not sure about Lois, but I didn't)._

Ok fine, keep denying it.

_Pete and Clark stop talking just as the girls come downstairs. _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Everyone is changed and Clark and Pete are cooking._

Lois – Ok am I seeing things? Smallville cooking?

Clark – You know I can actually cook

Lois – Well try not to poison me

Clark – I'll try my best.

Pete – Ok it's ready

Chloe – Great I'm starving

Pete – Well lead the way Miss Sullivan.

_The four of the sit down to eat._

Chloe – This is actually really good you two

Clark – Thanks for the vote of confidence Chlo.

Chloe – Sorry guys.

Lois – Pete you did a great job.

Clark – Excuse me?

Lois – What?

Clark – I did half of it!

Lois – and?

_(Clark and Lois are getting ready for yet another argument)_

Chloe – Ok you two stop it, Clark its great.

Clark – Thanks.

Lois – We'll clean up

Chloe – Yeah, you two go and choose a film to watch.

Clark – OK

Lois – No horror films Kent.

Clark – Don't worry, we won't.

Pete to Clark _(in a whisper)_ don't want a repeat of last night then?

Clark - Be quiet Pete

_Girls are finished and bring the popcorn with them._

Chloe – Can't have movie time without popcorn.

Pete – Nope can't have that.

Lois – So what are we watching?

Pete – What about Lord of the Rings?

Chloe – Sure, but not Fellowship.

Clark – Two Towers then?

Pete, Lois and Chloe – fine by me.

Clark – That's settled then.

_Chloe and Pete sit on the sofa, while Clark and Lois sit in the arm chairs opposite each other. They sit and watch the film, but just as the fight at Helms Deep begins:_

Chloe – Oh about to get to the best bit.

Pete – Oh God not Orland Bloom again.

Lois – Hey there's nothing wrong with Orlando, I mean look at him.

Chloe – Yea shut up you two.

Clark – Oh please

Lois- Got something to say?

Clark – No

Lois- Well be quiet then.

Clark – I'll be back in a minute _(with that Clark gets up and walks outside – Why, Why do I let her get to me? It's not as if im jealous of a film star)_

Pete – Hey Clark, you coming back in here, these two are driving me mad.

Clark – Yeah I'm coming.

_Goes back inside to find Lois in his seat._

Clark – Why are you in my seat?

Lois – I wanted popcorn

Clark – Well move

Lois – No sit over there

Clark – But that's my seat.

Lois- I don't care

Pete/Chloe – Sush the film's on.

Clark/Lois – Fine

_Clark goes over to where Lois was sitting, just to keep the peace and they watch the rest of the film._

Clark – Right im going to just go and sort the animals out and ill be back.

Chloe – Ok.

Pete – I'll help.

Lois- Thank god they've gone, Smallville's driving me mad. Im just popping upstairs, ill be back in a minute.

Chloe (_to herself)_ – When will they ever realise they feel the same. I think its time for games now.

_And with that Chloe goes and sets up Twister_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Lois – Chlo what are you doing?

Chloe – Well its time for some games now!

Lois- OMG not twister

_Pete and Clark walk in_

Pete – Hey twister, cool

Chloe – Well at least someone likes my idea. Clark?

Clark – yeah why not

Pete – Come on Lois, please?

Lois- Fine.

Chloe – Great im spinning. Ok Pete, Left foot Green. Lois, Right hand Blue

Clark, Left foot Red

_And so the game continues, with Lois and Clark at certain points getting too close for comfort. Twenty minutes after starting, Pete falls and joins Chloe on the sofa, leaving Clark and Lois, with each other them refusing to give in_.

Chloe – Clark Right foot Yellow

_Clark goes to follow instructions_

Pete – Lois, your go, Left hand Red _(to do this Lois has to cross over Clark, both of them look unsure)_

Clark – Talk about a bad move

Lois- Oh come on, you've got to be kidding me!

Chloe – you've got to or Clark wins! _(knowing that Lois doesn't like to lose)_

Lois – Fine, just don't go getting any ideas Smallville.

Clark – Wouldn't dream on it Lois.

_Lois moves and crosses over Clark. Both look extremely uncomfortable about being that close to each other, when Lois suddenly buckles and falls. As she falls, Clark does as well and they both end up on the floor (like earlier) but with Lois on top of Clark this time._

Chloe – I swear I've seen this today already.

Pete – I know what you mean.

_Lois quickly gets up realising that being this close to Clark is a dangerous situation for her to be in, especially at the moment. Even Clark looks abit flustered._

Lois – Ok finished _(trying not to look at Clark and straighten her clothes)._ What's next?

Pete – How about Truth or Dare? A classic.

Clark/Lois - Oh No.

Chloe – Oh my God, they just agreed on something _(trying not to laugh)._ Come on, it'll be fun just like we used to do years ago.

Pete – Yeah, you remember Clark?

Clark – I remember (_avoiding looking at Lois), _yeah ok then.

Lois – Ok, but ….

Chloe – Don't worry Lois.

Lois- Ok Cuz, you wanted to play so your first. Truth or dare?

Chloe – Truth

Lois – Name one person who you USED to fancy, that none of knew about?

Chloe – Easy, Lex Luthor

Clark/Pete – What? When?

Chloe – it was years ago. It was at your birthday party Clark, the first time that I met him. It didn't last long though.

Pete – Why didn't you tell us?

Chloe – Because a girl is allowed to have secrets _(looks at Lois),_ plus I didn't know how you two would react. Ok Clark, you next Truth or dare?

Clark – Truth

Chloe – Are you over Lana?

Pete – Now there's an interesting choice _(Lois is still very quiet)_

Clark Yeah _(says this very firmly_)

Pete – Ok I'm going to say it again, WHAT? When did this happen?

Clark – Don't know, suppose I just realised that we were never meant to be together. When we were, we only kept hurting each other, so why dwell on the past. It was time to move on and just remain friends.

Chloe – Wow, I never expected that from you Clark?

_(Clark is looking at Lois and Pete notices this)_

Clark – Well I like to surprise you every now again Chlo.

_Lois – Well its about time Smallville, took you long enough._

_(Clark just looks at her and says nothing)_

_They continue to play Truth or dare for a while, with a variety of Truths and Dares covered between the four of them._

Lois – Ok Pete your go, Truth or dare?

Pete – Dare

Lois – Ok, I dare you to kiss Chloe

_Pete and Chloe look at each other_

Pete – Chlo?

Chloe – No problem _(and they proceed with the dare)_

Lois – I didn't think you two would do that!

Clark – Me neither

Chloe – Well it's only a game

Pete – Yeah it doesn't mean _anything (both Pete and Chloe are trying not to laugh at Clark and Lois' reactions)_

Pete – Ok Lois, your go

Lois – Ok hit me, dare!

_(Pete looks at Chloe, who realises what Pete is about to do)_

Pete – Kiss Clark!

Clark/Lois – WHAT?

Lois – No way, you can't make me do that.

Clark – I having no part in your revenge Pete.

Pete – Its not revenge, it's the game!

Chloe – Yeah, its only a game you two, it doesn't mean anything _(fully knowing that it would between these two)_

Lois – Fine, but don't forget its my turn next! Smallville come here!

Clark – What? No way_ (too himself, it will only make things even more confusing)_

_As Clark is thinking this, Lois moves closer to him and begins to kiss him. Clark remains unsure at first, but as Lois' lips touch his, he begins to give in. Lois also finds herself beginning to give in to Clark and the kiss turns into more than just a dare kiss._

Lois to herself – Ok why does this feel so wrong but so prefect at the same time?

Clark (_to himself_)– I can't be enjoying this, its Lois, but its feels so right, more than it ever did before with Lana.

_Pete and Chloe look at each other, not really knowing what to say._

_Clark and Lois suddenly realise that they are being watched and break apart._

_Both look at each other, confused over what has just happened between them and why._

Lois – Um, ill be back in a minute (and with that heads outside)

_Clark just stares after her, while Chloe and Pete look at Clark_.

Chloe – Um, Clark what just happened there?

Pete – It was only a dare.

Clark – I don't know what happened …. It just felt right.

Chloe – I think Id better go and see Lois

Clark – No Chlo, let me go, we need to talk.

Pete – That you do

_With that Clark heads outside to find Lois and Pete and Chloe, just stand there looking at each other._

Sorry left you on abit of a cliff hanger, but got to rush out, will be back with more I promise


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Outside the Kent House

_Clark (to himself) Ok where is she? Typical Lois, when you want to talk to here, she's nowhere to be seen._

_(With that Clark notices the barn light on and heads in that direction)_

_In the barn, Lois is sitting on the sofa thinking._

_Lois (to herself) – Why Lois? Why did you go and do that? So it was a dare, but why? Its Clark, he's stubborn, opinionated …. But at the same time he knows just how to get to me. And boy can he kiss._

_With that Lois hears footsteps coming up the stairs to where she is._

Lois – Chlo, im not in the mood.

Clark – Well im not Chloe.

_Lois looks round at the sound of Clark's voice._

Lois – Oh, I thought you were Chloe.

Clark – No juts me

Lois – Yea I see

_(Both remain unsure on where they stand with each other)_

Clark – We need to talk Lois

Lois – What?

Clark – We need to talk abut what happened in there

Lois – What's the point, its not as if it meant anything, it was a dare (trying not to let no to Clark that in fact it did mean something to her).

_(With this Clark loos at Lois and vice a versa, they both now no that they need to talk)_

Lois – Ok fine, we need to talk

_Clark goes and sits down at the other end of the sofa to Lois_

Clark – What happened in there Lois?

Lois _(remaining sarcastic) _– A game of truth and dare

Clark – Lois! That was not just about the game and we both know it.

Lois (_slightly shocked at Clark's reaction) _– Maybe, maybe not.

Clark – Will you just stop with the sarcasm and banter, so we can sort this out please?

Lois- There's nothing that needs sorting out. It was a dare and that's it.

_Lois gets up and begins to move towards the stairs. With that Clark gets up, grabs hold of Lois' arm, and turns her towards him. They are facing each other and Clark moves his had not her cheek and slowly bends in to kiss her. Unlike before, Lois responds immediately and the kiss becomes more intense._

_After a couple of minutes, Clark breaks off the kiss._

Clark – So only a dare right?

Lois _(still unsure_) – Yeah

Clark – Lois?

Lois – Ok maybe not a dare, but I have no idea how I got to this point and began to feel what im feeling now.

_Clark knows what she means._

One minute we are sparing with each other in our usual way and the next thing I know, things have changed

Clark – Same for me too.

Lois – You mean …..

Clark – Yeah, I've been thinking and feeling the same thing lately as well.

Lois- How long?

Clark – Long enough, you?

Lois – Yeah a while now, but it's gotten more confusing over the last week or so.

Clark nods in agreement.

Clark – So where from we go from here? (he moves over to the barn window and looks out over the farm)

_Lois follows him, until she's right next to him. As Clark initiated the last kiss, she decides its time for her to initiate this one._

_Clark's facial expression changes from a confused one to one of happy._

Lois- Well we could give 'us' ago.

Clark (smiling) – Defiantly a plan im interested in

Lois – Good, now come back here

_Clark obliges and they kiss again, tis time both are relieved that they feel the same way._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_While Clark and Lois are outside, Chloe and Pete are inside the Kent house watching the conversation between the other two, while trying not to get caught._

Pete – Well this could be interesting

Chloe – Yeah there's always fireworks with those two, if only?

Pete – Well they are as stubborn as each other.

Chloe – Exactly. Pete I wish you could have been here the last few months, watching them arguing/bantering/flirting whatever you want to call it, all the time. It's been giving me a constant headache. All I get from Lois is 'I hate him' and from Clark 'When is she leaving', when it's obvious to everyone except themselves that they are meant to be with each other!

Pete _(laughing)_ – Wish I could have been here too, but don't worry I've had my fair share of Clark moaning about Lois via the phone and emails.

Chloe – It's been a long 3 months, I just don't know how the Kents have put up with them both under one roof.

Pete – You know Mrs Kent, she's probably guessed months ago that there was something going on. Mr Kent on the other hand …

Chloe _(smiling) _– I can't wait to see how he handles the events of this weekend!

_Pete laughs_

Hang on a minute, they aren't outside anymore.

_Chloe and Pete look at each other_

The Barn! Well suppose we'll just have to wait now.

Pete – Yeah suppose so.

_Both of them sit down and carry on watching the TV, waiting for fireworks from the barn._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Clark and Lois are still in the barn_

Clark – Well we'd better go back inside.

Lois – Do we have to?

_Clark nods_

Chloe is going to have a field day with this.

Clark – So's Pete, come on we'll do it together.

Lois –Ok but your going in first.

Clark – Sure

_Clark and Lois head to the house and find Chloe and Pete watching TV._

Chloe – So stopped arguing you two?

Clark – Yeah I think so _(looks at Lois)_

Chloe – I knew it!

Lois – Knew what Chlo?

Chloe – You two!

Clark – Maybe

Lois – Definitely!

Pete _(laughs)_ – Well it's about time.

Clark – Don't worry Pete, no more emails, promise.

Pete – Well while you two have been outside doing …. Whatever you've been doing, I've finally made a decision.

Clark – What?

Pete – I'm moving back to Smallville.

_(Chloe and Clark look at Pete)_

Clark – Yeah?

Pete – Yeah, its so lonely back there and its not the same without my best friends.

_(Chloe goes up to Pete and gives him a hug)_

Chloe – Well at least I won't be out numbered with these two now

Lois – Hey

Chloe – You know what I mean.

Pete – Well it looks as if we are going to have to keep our eyes on them, if this weekend is anything to go by.

Clark – Welcome Home Pete, I need another guy around to help me put up with these two!

Lois – Put up with! (_playfully punches him)_ Watch it Smallville.

Clark_ (smiling)_ – Or what?

Lois _(whispers)_ – No more shower visits.

Clark – Ok, I'll behave promise.

Lois – Good Farm boy.

Pete – Just a thought you two _(addressing Clark and Lois)_, but now that you've finally got your act together, when are you going to tell the Kents?

_Clark, Chloe, Lois and Pete all look at each other _

Chloe – Oh come on, you've got to tell them, they aren't stupid.

Clark – I know but … _(looks at Lois)_

Lois - … we need some time without anyone knowing_ (looks at Clark)_

Clark – Yeah, its weird enough as it is

Lois – Hey, not funny.

Clark – Only joking. Maybe we should wait just for a while, but we're going to have to tell them eventually.

Lois – Agreed, for some reason I don't; like lying to your parents.

_Clark and Lois look at Pete and Chloe_

Lois – You wont say anything will you?

Chloe – Na I think we can keep quiet for a while, don't you Pete?

Pete – Yeah I think we can

Lois _(changing the topic)_ – Well now that that's sorted, lets get back to movie night. What we watching?

Pete – How about Urban Legends?

Chloe – Oh I haven't seen that one yet.

_Lois looks at Clark, remembering the events of the previous night._

Lois – Yeah why not.

Chloe – Are you sure Lois, you're not the biggest horror film fan?

Lois _(grinning) _- Yep, besides I've got Smallville here to protect me.

Clark – Well it will give me a chance to watch the bits I missed.

Lois – Not if I have anything to do with it!

Chloe – Go ahead Pete, but im having the big sofa.

Clark – Fine, ill have the other one.

_Pete goes to sit down next to Chloe armed with yet another bowl of popcorn, while Lois heads over to Clark armed with a blanket_.

Lois – Move over Clark

Clark, Chloe and Pete are all abit shocked about hearing Lois call Clark by his actual name rather than his nickname, but ignore it. Clark moves over and Lois sits down making herself comfortable on Clark. The four of them watch the film and as predicted Lois is as jumpy as before and fins herself burying her head in Clark's chest at the scary bits.

_Clark, Chloe and Pete just laugh at her_

Lois – What?

Pete – Nothing.

Chloe – You look comfy there Lo?

Lois – Well Smallville makes a god pillow_ (looks up at Clark)_

Clark – Glad to be of some help, now watch the film.

_By the end of the film, Clark and Lois are snuggled up, asleep on the sofa with the blanket over them, looking as if they've been a couple for months, not hours._

Pete – Ahh, look at them!

Chloe – I know, don't think they ever believed us before tonight.

Pete – Well your plan worked Miss Sullivan

Chloe _(grinning slyly) _– What plan Mr Ross?

Pete – Come on Chloe, Twister, Truth and Dare?

Chloe – Well, yeah someone had to do something, but now I want actually proof

_Chloe picks up her camera and takes a picture of Clark and Lois sleeping._

Pete – They'll kill you

Chloe – Well never mind, they'll thanks me eventually. Plus Mrs Kent will love it.

Pete – Chlo?

Chloe – Don't worry after they've told them, now come on lets tidy up.

Pete – Leave it Chlo, I'll do it.

Chloe – Ok thanks, I am feeling pretty tired.

_Pete gets up and heads to the kitchen with the popcorn bowls and by the time he goes back into the living room, Chloe is fast asleep._

_­_Pete – Something's never change.

_And with that Pete sits back down and falls asleep too._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_The four teenagers wake up and finish tidying up from the night before. Afterwards Clark and Pete head outside to do the morning's farm chores, while Chloe and Lois go and have showers and get changed._

Chloe – So you looked rather comfy last night?

Lois – I must admit, Clark makes a good pillow.

Chloe – That's the second time you've called him that in les that 24 hours!

Lois – What?

Chloe – You called him Clark, rather than Smallville!

Lois – Well maybe just once every now and again.

Chloe – I'm just glad you finally stopped hiding behind the banter.

Lois – Hate to admit it Cuz, but me too.

Chloe – Only problem you two are going to have, is keeping it from the Kents.

Lois – Yeah I Know its going to be difficult but it just makes sense for now.

_With that Clark and Pete walk through the door_

Pete – I think we walked in on girl time Clark.

Chloe – no you didn't, me and my favourite cousin were just catching up.

Pete – That's code for 'we were talking about you both, now don't ask questions'.

Chloe – Pete?

Pete – Ok shutting up.

_Clark heads over to Lois and puts his hands on her waist from behind._

Clark – Hey you

Lois – Right back at ya.

Pete – Come on Chlo, lets leave these too it.

Chloe – Yeah I've got to go to the Torch, so I'll phone you later Lo.

Lois – Sure

Pete – Thanks for an interesting weekend, its great to be back.

Clark – Anytime Pete, good to have you back as well, speak to you later.

_With that Chloe and Pete leave in their separate cars, leaving Clark and Lois alone in the Kents kitchen._

Clark – well Miss Lane, I' going to go and get changed ….

_Lois grabs Clark's hand and reaches up to kiss him._

…. Ok maybe not.

Lois – Thought that might change your mind. I've been waiting to do that all morning.

Clark – Me too _(moves in for another kiss)………_Ok I really need a shower, don't go anywhere.

Lois – I wont.

_Clark heads upstairs and Lois stands in the kitchen_

Lois _(to herself)_ – its weird, but I'm happier that I've been in ages.

_Clark finishes upstairs and changes into the pair of jeans and white t-shirt. When he comes downstairs, he finds Lois on the sofa. Sneaking up behind her, he puts his hands over her eyes._

Clark – Guess who?

Lois – Pete?

Clark – Guess again

Lois – Orland Bloom?

Clark – Nope

Lois – Well it must be my favourite Farm boy.

Clark – Got it in one_ (walks round the front of the sofa and sits down next to her)_

So how are we going to play this?

Lois – You mean when your parents get back?

Clark – Yeah.

Lois – They've been great to me, since I arrived, letting me stay, etc, but ….

Clark – I know …….

Lois – Maybe we should just carry on arguing, the usual?

Clark – Yeah, but that's going to be so difficult now.

Lois _(smiling)_ – Tell me about it. _(Lois moves in for a kiss)_ and we can't do that either.

_Clark looks disappointed_

Well maybe if we sneak around.

_With that Clark and Lois hear a truck outside. It's Martha and Jonathan._

Clark – Well here we go _(and they head outside to greet the Kents)._


End file.
